Bookstore Adventure
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: Percy, Artemis, Thalia, and the Hunters of Artemis go to the bookstore because they're bored and "stuff" happens.


**AN: Don't own Percy Jackson**

"Soooo... Why are we going to a bookstore?" Percy asked Artemis for the twentieth time that afternoon.

Artemis sighed at the new god's senselessness. "Hunting gets really boring especially when there are no monsters to kill, or enough animals to hunt. I take my hunters to a bookstore so they can buy some books to pass the time."

"Makes sense." Percy shrugged as they walked towards the bookstore.

The large group of teenage girls ran past them and ran inside. Then, Percy realized something.

"Hey, Artemis, won't people notice little teenage girls with bows, arrows, and wolves?"

Artemis smiled. "The people would see them as normal middle school and high school girls with backpacks and little dogs. No, people won't notice anything. Now, come on!" She grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him towards the bookstore.

When they got inside, Artemis, realizing she was still holding his hand, quickly let it go and was now blushing furiously. Percy grinned as he watched her face lit up with embarrassment. Artemis, seeing his arrogant grin, smacked his arm. Percy started laughing.

Artemis instantly tackled him to the ground. She started laughing as she playfully pounded on his chest with her small fists. Percy, still laughing, rolled on top of the goddess, pinning her to the floor and started tickling her.

"P-Percy, s-stop!" Artemis cried out through her fit of laughter. "I-I'm ticklish!"

Percy smiled at Artemis, as she laughed and rolled around trying to escape, unaware of the people in the bookstore, a long with hunters, watching them in silence.

"Percy, Artemis, what are you doing... In public?"

Their laughter instantly died when they looked up at Thalia, then at the many people staring at them. And it didn't help the fact that, Artemis was a small, cute thirteen-year-old girl, and Percy was a tall, handsome, and muscular sixteen-year-old .

Blushing, Percy helped the embarrassed and blushing Artemis, to her feet. Still noticing stares from the people, Percy thought fast.

"Are you okay, sis?" Percy asked loud enough for people to hear.

Artemis smiled realizing the trick. "Yeah, I'm okay." She gave him a quick hug.

Thalia rolled her eyes and the people started going back to what they were doing, deciding it was just a big brother playing with his little sister.

"Lets go to the café," Thalia said with a sigh.

Percy and Artemis followed Thalia to a small table near the magazine section, where a group of hunters were reading gossip magazines. There were only two chairs. Thalia sat down in the first one, Percy wanted to give his up for Artemis.

"You can sit, Percy. I have an idea."

Percy shrugged and sat down. Artemis sat on his lap, adjusting herself so that she was leaning back against his chest.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "This is what I mean!"

"What?" the two gods asked.

"This is the third time-"

"Fifth time!" said a group of hunters disguised as highschool girls.

Thalia rolled hers eyes again. "Fifth time you two almost got caught doing 'something.'"

"We were just playing," Percy said. "I play with all of you girls, not just Artemis."

"Yeah, we play and mess around in camp but if you two start doing that here, what are people suppose to think?"

Percy shrugged. "People think we're brother and sister, and that's it." He slid out from under Artemis. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get something in the café." He walked away.

Artemis smiled as he walked away. When she turned back to Thalia, she noticed her grinning. "What?"

Thalia leaned in so the group of hunters, who were also daughters of Aphrodite, wouldn't hear. "Are you in love with Percy Jackson?"

Artemis's eyes widen. "No! Why would you think that, Thalia?"

"Ever since Annabeth broke up with him, you been kinda... Into him. Always thinking about him, and asking me about him. And when Zeus made Percy a god, you were so happy, you jumped at the idea of letting Percy reside in the Hunt. Not to mention you're always with him."

Artemis sighed. "I only like Percy as my friend. After Annabeth broke up with him I never seen a boy get his heart broken by a girl. I realized Percy isn't like all men and he's worth getting to know. I was very happy when Percy accepted being a god and I wanted him to reside in the Hunt because I didn't want him to go with Aphrodite."

Thalia nodded accepting her mistresses answers but one question remained unanswered. "Why are you always with him?"

Artemis laughed. "I'm not always with him!"

Thalia cocked her head and smiled.

"Don't give me that!" Artemis said. "I'm not always with him."

"You are, Lady Artemis!" said her youngest hunter, Tracy, a daughter of Aphrodite, only seven. She climbed onto the goddesses lap. "When we went to the beach, you were with Percy walking a long the beach and went swimming. When we went to the movies, you and Percy sat seven rows behind us. Oh, when there was that really bad storm and we had to stay in the hotel, you were with him for the whole night in his room. Ohhh! And at the fair, you and Percy went on the tunnel of love ride!" Tracy grinned proudly.

"Wasn't really a tunnel of love when we were attacked by spiders," Artemis said remembering when Ares dumped a bucket of spiders into their boat, thinking she was Annabeth.

Thalia laughed. "You're always with him, Artemis!"

"Okay! Just because we're close doesn't mean we're lovers."

Tracy laughed. "Of course not, Lady Artemis! I love Percy!"

Artemis smiled and saw Percy coming back with three drinks. He handed one to Thalia and one to her. Tracy smiled happily and wrapped her arms around his muscular stomach. Percy smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello, Tracy," Percy said smiling.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too." He picked her up off Artemis's lap and held her. The small girl wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. After a few moments, he put her gently on the floor, and pat her head. "Go play with the other girls. Look! There's Phoebe!" He pointed to the daughter of Ares.

Tracy smiled. "Phoebe!" She ran towards the Ares girl and threw her arms around her tackling her to the ground.

"Hey, Percy, what is this?" Artemis asked pointing to the drink, and bringing his attension back to her.

"Its called a frappéchino," Percy said. "Try it. It's really good."

Artemis brought the plastic cup to her lips and sipped it, getting whip cream on her nose. Percy smirked and leaned into her nose and licked it off. He pulled away, his eyes wide with realization. Artemis was blushing, and Thalia was shocked.

"Sorry, Lady Artemis," he said looking into her beautiful silver eyes.

Artemis, blushing furiously, got to her feet and ran away towards the girl's restroom.

"Artemis, wait!" Percy called out.

She ignored him and threw open the door to the girl's restroom. Artemis walked to the sink, and turned on the water, then started washing her face trying to cool herself down.

It wasn't a kiss. He was just playing, right? She hoped he was. She could never bring herself to love him. But… What if he loved her? She had to find out...

Artemis looked around before turning herself into a sixteen-year-old girl. She smiled at her image in the mirror. She was a little bit taller. Her skin had a light tan, her auburn hair was long, shinny, and wavy, her breast and lips were full, and her eyes were brighter then ever. She had to admit, she looked amazing.

She frowned at the clothes she was wearing. A short white skirt, silver heels, a pink blouse that hugged and kinda exposed her breast but not a lot, and instead of her silver coronet, she wore a silver hairband.

Artemis walked out of the restroom smiling as the guys in the bookstore turned their heads. If she didn't attract Perseus Jackson, no girl will...

Percy Jackson sat in the chair running his fingers through his hair. He noticed Thalia staring at him.

"What?" he asked angrily.

Thalia shrugged and smiled. "Nothing. I'm just surprised Artemis didn't turn you into a cute little jackalope after you licked her nose."

"It was an accident. I just lost-"

"Hey, Thalia, Percy."

Thalia and Percy turned to the cheerful voice. Their eyes widen and their jaws dropped. From behind books and magazines, the huntresses heads popped out with the same expressions.

"A-Artemis?" Percy stuttered finding his voice.

She smiled. "Yes, Perseus." She noticed her voice was higher and cheerful. She should've done a voice check before coming out here, but she decided to let it slide and fix it when they got back to camp.

"You're kinda..." He stopped unable to find the right word to describe the goddess. Pretty and beautiful were understatements of Artemis looked like.

"My lady, you're hot! Thalia practically shouted.

Percy nodded. "Very sexy."

Artemis blushed. No one has ever called her sexy, but coming from Percy it meant a lot. She smiled at him and got back to her place... On his lap...

Percy looked around. There were a few guys looking at him with jealously. In their minds they probably thought the girl on his lap was his girlfriend. Thalia and the hunters were looking at them in shock. To them, they didn't look like brother and sister more like... Dare they say, lovers...

Percy caught on to the hunters thoughts. Artemis, on the other hand was being so casual about it, like it was normal to be sitting on his lap, which it was when she's in her thirteen-year-old form. What surprised him even more was Artemis leaning back into his chest. She sighed contentedly. The hunters went back to what they were doing so they wouldn't start bursting into laughter. Percy then started to wonder why Artemis was making herself look sixteen? He pushed the thought aside. Artemis had her own reasons for doing something and he knew better then to question her. He turned back to Thalia, who was gazing at him and Artemis.

"Sooo... Thalia, what were we talking about?"

"Huh? Oh... I'll be right back," Thalia said standing up from her chair and walking away trying to hide a blush.

He was now left alone with Artemis sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from sliding. He tried to be casual about it, but he kept getting jealous looks from guys. Artemis, who was looking at her nails, cuddled closer to his chest and put her hands over his.

"Percy?" Artemis said interupting his thoughts.

"Umm... Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"The guys who are staring me down."

She grinned. "They're just jealous, and besides you're an all powerful god who can do whatever he wants." She laughed. "And why are you paying attension to the guys? There are a few girls who are looking at you too."

She was right. He didn't notice it before but there were some girls who were checking him out. He started to blush and grow hot.

"You're so warm," Artemis said. "Are you feeling all right, Perseus?"

Before he could answer, Percy and Artemis heard soft giggling coming from a large group of hunters who were standing in a tight circle.

"What are they up to?"

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know." She hopped off his lap. "But, I'm going to see what's up."

Percy followed her to the hunters. Artemis looked over their shoulders. She pulled away blushing. Percy looked over too, and also started to blush.

"Oh my," Artemis said blushing and avoiding Percy's gaze.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I know."

The hunters were reading, or looking at a dirty magazine. Artemis reached over and pulled it out of the girl's hand. The hunters groaned frustrated.

"Awww, we were looking at that," a huntress said turning to Artemis.

"I know, but none of you should be looking at material like this. You're maidens afterall, and you shouldn't be looking at dirty magazines like this."

"But, we're curious, my lady," Tracy said.

"What are all of you curious about?"

Tracy opened the magazine and pointed to a picture. "What are they doing in this picture?"

"They're..." She stopped. Honestly, she had no idea what they were doing in the picture. Sex was something she never really learned properly. She turned to Percy and tugged his shirt. "What are they doing?" She asked him.

Percy shrugged and blushed. Explaining sex to teenage girls isn't something he wanted to do, especially explaining that picture. Artemis, sensing his embarassment, came to the young god's rescue.

"All right, all of you, find something else to read."

"How 'bout this?" Tracy asked holding up a book call "Lesbian Erotica."

Artemis frowned. "Especially not that."

"What does lesbian mean?" Tracy asked.

Amazing how they go from sex to lesbianism, Artemis thought. She looked at Percy who was now bright red. She noticed Thalia coming their way.

"Hey, what's going on?" Thalia asked noticing the large group of hunters.

Artemis and Percy looked at each other and grinned before saying together, "Ask, Thalia."

Percy grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her away from the group of hunters. He smiled as they hid behind a bookshelf. Artemis laughed.

"Nice move, Mr. Sea God."

Percy hugged her and she started blushing. He pulled away. "I'll be right back." He walked away towards the bathroom.

He's perfect, Artemis thought, just perfect for me. He could love me. She sighed. He was someone she could never have...

"Hey, babe, what's up?"

Artemis looked at a boy who called her. She frowned. He was handsome, but cocky and very arrogant, and she hated that.

The boy walked towards her, and stood infront of her, way too close. Artemis backed away, but couldn't go anywhere because of a bookshelf.

"You're pretty hot, babe," he said.

"Don't call me babe, boy," she replied. "And what do you want?"

He grinned. "I want you."

Artemis's eyes widen in shock. She quickly recoiled and said, "Find someone else. I'm not interested in you." She shoved him and started walking away, but in an instant, she felt something clamp down tightly on her small wrist. Artemis turned back to the boy. "Let me go, boy, if you know what's good for you."

He pulled her closer to his body. "No one turns me down!"

"Hey! What are you doing to her?"

Artemis was relieved when she heard Percy's voice and saw him coming towards her. "Percy," she said with a soft deep sigh.

Percy stood infront of the boy glaring at him angrily. "Let her go," he said slowly.

The boy scoffed. "No. What? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

Percy balled his fists. "I'm more than a boyfriend."

The boy laughed and in an instant, Percy's fist made contact with the boy's face. The boy pulled away crying and clutching his bleeding nose. Percy held Artemis's hand, which she found surprising.

"Are you all right, Artemis?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your wrist is bruised," Percy said running his fingers over her wrist.

She smiled slightly. "He had a tight grip."

Percy touched the tips of her fingers and channeled water into her hand and on her wrist, making the bruise go away.

"Thanks," Artemis said smiling slightly.

Percy smiled. Artemis realized they were very close. After a few moments, Percy cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, you two!"

Percy and Artemis turned to Thalia, who seemed to have showed up out of nowhere. Percy instantly pulled away trying to hide his blush.

"What's up, Thalia?" Percy asked.

"We're ready to go. All the hunters are outside. And... What are you two up to?" Thalia grinned.

"Nothing," Artemis said. "Lets just-"

"Thats him! He hit me!"

Artemis, Percy, and Thalia turned to a boy who was crying and standing by a fat security guard. Artemis realized it was the same boy Percy punched in the face.

"Percy, you hit that guy?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Yeahhh, let's go," Percy said grabbing Artemis and Thalia and started running to the door.

"Hey!" They heard the security guard yell. "Get back here! You're all under arrest!"

Percy ran out the door with Artemis and Thalia behind him. The hunters were outside looking at the three of them.

"Whats going on?" A huntress asked. "What happened?"

"Mall cop is what happened!" Percy yelled.

"Run!" Artemis yelled. "Just run, and don't stop till we get back to camp!"

After a few miles, all of them arrived to camp, tired and exhausted from the dash back to camp. A few girls went to their tents to rest, and some started getting ready for dinner. Thalia was hanging out with Artemis in the goddesses tent, and Percy went to the nearby lake to relax.

Percy sighed. Today's been a long day, he thought closing his eyes and leaning his head back onto a rock.

"Hey, Percy."

Percy opened his eyes and smiled at Thalia. "Hey, Thalia, what's up?"

"Lady Artemis, wants to talk to you."

"All right." He climbed out of the water and put his shirt over his shoulders. "Whats this about?"

Thalia shrugged. "I don't know. Artemis didn't say."

He started walking with Thalia as she lead him back to camp. On the way there, Thalia told him, for some reason the huntresses wanted to know what lesbians are when they were at the bookstore. Percy tried to hide a grin.

"Well, here we are," Thalia declared when they were standing outside Artemis's tent.

"Thanks, Thalia," Percy said walking inside.

"Hello, Percy."

"Hello, Artemis..." His voice trailed off. Artemis was sitting at the foot of her bed. She changed out of her clothes and was now wearing an elegant white dress. She looked stunning. He found his voice. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Artemis stood up and walked over to him. He noticed something in her hand. His eyes widen. It was the dirty magazine the hunters were looking at. Artemis opened to a page and showed the picture to him. Percy started to blush.

"Can you do that?" Artemis asked.

"Umm... Yeah, all guys can."

"Can you do that now, for me?"

Percy blushed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

Percy laughed slightly. "Well, for one you're here. And two, there has to be something that leads up to... That..."

She grinned mischiviously, running a finger down his wet muscled chest. "Like what?"

Percy took the magazine from her, and flipped through it. He showed her the pictures. "This, this, this, and this lead to that."

"This, looks like it hurts," Artemis said pointing to the last picture.

"Then just this, this, or this."

"I don't know how to do that."

"I'll show you." He leaned into her awaiting mouth and kissed her...

**AN: Wow! Two Percy Jackson fics in one day! I'm awesome! Yeah this is another Percy Jackson fic I found when I was looking through my ipod (There are 123 notes on my ipod touch). The first fic was Percy/Annabeth and if you want to read the tile is "Unexpected." These are the only two Percy Jackson fics I have (I think). I mostly do Harry Potter, and if you want to read them look under my bio. The popular one is "Things I will Not do at Hogwarts." So yeah read and review, and thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
